I Save Freddie
by Zim55
Summary: Missy Robinson, Nevel Papperman, and Nora Dershlit have captured Freddie Benson. It's up to Carly, Sam, and Spencer to save him.


**This will be my first Icarly Fanfiction. Please don't judge me. Also ODSCL17, I can't PM you. It said that I only allowed to have about 300 messages per day.  
**

* * *

It was a normal day at Ridgeway. Carly and Sam are at their locker. "Hey Carly." Sam said. "Morning Sam." Carly said. Gibby walked over to Carly and Sam. Gibby is more mature now. He doesn't keep his shirt off anymore. "Gibby is that you?" Sam asked. "Why aren't you acting like your normal Gibby self?" Carly asked. "I don't take my shirt off anymore." Gibby said. "What's up Gib?" Sam asked. "I have news." Gibby said. "Okay. Let me just get Freddie." Carly said. "Freddie's not here." Gibby said. "Well then where is Fredward?" Sam asked. "Well remember Missy Robinson?" Gibby asked. "Yeah I remember that chick." Sam said. "What about her?" Carly asked.

"Well she, Nevel, and Nora kidnapped him." Gibby said. "What!?" Carly and Sam asked. "I said Missy, Nevel, and..." Gibby didn't finish his sentence. "I know what you said!" Carly said. "Easy Carly. Calm down." Sam said. "I'm sorry. Sam, lets go!" Carly said. Carly, Sam, and Gibby ran to Carly's apartment, the Bushwell Plaza. They ran into apartment 8-C. "Spencer! Spencer!" Carly yelled. Spencer was working on his sculpture. "Spencer!" Carly yelled again.

Spencer dropped his hammer. "What is it?" Spencer asked. "Missy, Nevel, and Nora kidnapped Freddie!" Carly yelled. "Papperman?" Spencer asked. "Yes." Sam said. "Where did they take him?" Spencer asked. "Nevel's house." Gibby said. "Oh my god. We have to save him!" Spencer said. Then his sculpture went on fire. "Are you kidding me!?" he yelled. "Spencer meet us in the hallway!" Carly said. "You got it little sister." Spencer said. Carly, Sam, and Gibby were in the hallway. Freddie's mother, Mrs. Marissa Benson, screamed. "What's going on there?" Sam asked. Carly opened the door to apartment 8-D. "Mrs. Benson, is everything alright?" Carly asked.

"No! My Freddie is missing!" Mrs. Benson yelled. "No. We know where he is." Gibby said. "Where?" Mrs. Benson asked. "He was kidnapped by three people who are against us." Sam said. "Who are they?" Mrs. Benson asked. "Missy Robinson, Nevel Papperman, and Nora Dershlit." Carly said. "Oh my god." Mrs. Benson said. "Don't worry. We'll save him. I've got the best thing for those three nubs." Sam said. She took out the butter sock. "You still have that butter sock?" Carly asked. "Uh huh." Sam said. "And you want to use it on the three people who kidnapped Freddie?" Carly asked. "yep." Sam said.

"Okay. I'll allow it." Carly said. "Really?" Sam asked. "Yeah." Carly said. "See you guys later." Gibby said. "Bye." Sam said. "Later Gibby." Carly said. Gibby walked away. "Mrs. Benson, we will save Freddie from those people." Carly said. "No. I am not going to let two teenage girls go after those kidnapping jerks." Mrs. Benson said. Spencer walked out of his apartment. "Hey. Mrs. Benson, I'll be with them." Spencer said. "Okay." Mrs. Benson said and she went back to her apartment. "Okay lets save Freddie." Spencer said. "Can't we have lunch first? I'm dying for some ribs." Sam said. "No!" Carly yelled.

Spencer, Carly, and Sam ran downstairs. They went past Lewbert's desk. "Hey! Hey! Hey! No running in my apartment!" Lewbert screamed. "Look dude, we have to same our friend." Sam said. "I don't care who you save, just don't run in here!" Lewbert yelled. Sam yelled at Lewbert and Lewbert ran away. "Okay. Lets go. Then we can get fried chicken." Sam said. "I thought you wanted ribs." Carly said. "Ribs and fired chicken." Sam said. "I'm not sure if that will go together." Spencer said.

"Can we stop talking about food!?" Carly asked. "Okay." Spencer said. Meanwhile Freddie was stuck at Nevel Papperman's house. "You'll rue this day!" Nevel yelled. "Okay we have Freddie." Missy said. "Now we just need Carly." Nora said. "Why did you take me?" Freddie asked. "Oh we just need you for bait. It's Carly we want." Nevel said. "You'll never get Carly!" Freddie yelled. "Zip it tech boy!" Missy yelled. Freddie stopped talking. Carly, Sam, and Spencer were still running to Nevel's house. "Where's the fastest way to get to Nevel's house?" Carly asked. "I don't know. Where's the fastest way to a place where they sell ribs and fried chicken?" Sam asked.

"Sam." Carly said. "What? I haven't eaten since seven in the morning!" Sam yelled. "Wait, shh! I think we're here." Spencer said. "Okay." Carly said. Sam took her butter sock out. "Oh no. We are not going to use swingy on them." Carly said. "But you said I can." Sam said. "I changed my mind." Carly said. "Oh." Sam said. Spencer knocked on the door. Nevel opened the door. "Yes?" Nevel asked. "Listen to me Papperman, you better let Freddie go." Spencer said. "That's right you little pest." Carly said. "Well, well. Carly Shay. I have your best friend and in order to get him back, you owe me a kiss on the lips." Nevel said.

"No way." Carly said. "Fine. Then we'll keep you here forever." Nora said. "No way!" Sam said and took out her butter sock. "Oh Sam." Carly said. Sam started hitting Nora, Nevel, and Missy with the butter sock, Carly was helping Freddie, and Spencer was calling the cops on the three people who captured Freddie. Two minutes later, the cops walked over to the three people and arrested them. "Thank you." Spencer said. "Anytime." the police officer said. "Freddie! You're okay!" Carly yelled. She kissed him. Then Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer left the house and went back to the Shay's apartment.

 **The End.**


End file.
